Snow, Daughter of Snowball
by Fireember345
Summary: This is the story of two pigs who help start a revolution Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long time since the exile of Farmer Jones and many of the animals work hard to bring food on the table for themselves and their young, but also the pregnant.

Snowball, the leader of Animal farm, was told of his beloved, Pink was pregnant with his children.

Pink was also known as Napoleon's sister which made him hate the idea of being the uncle of that swines children.

Half of The pure white pig's time was either planning for the windmill or spending time with his wife and unborn piglets.

"Boxer, I want to see my husband.

Could you tell him to take a break and see me?" Pink asked the horse as she began panting a little.

"Of course Pink." The strong horse smiled as he went inside to tell Snowball about his wife.

Snowball sighed and hid his work away to see his love.

"My dear Pink, why did you call me?

Are the kids coming?" The leader of Animal Farm worried.

"It's almost time, but not yet.

I want you to feel something.

To my side." The light pink Porker asked as her beloved gently place his hoof to her side then felt a kick and took his hoof away.

"Their kicking.

Your babies are kicking.

They show signs of strength." Pink smiled as her brother came in the barn with the glare at Snowball as the leader left.

"Sister, I don't know why you chose him?

That fool doesn't know how to lead in my book." The black pig huffed.

"Then your book is wrong, brother.

I'm having his piglets and you are going to get along with him." Pink threatened as she gave him a stubborn glare.

"I don't see what you see in him.

Why not choose Squealer?

You two could be a loving couple and at least I like him." Napoleon demanded as the pink suck up came into the room to see the lovely and beautiful Pink.

"That little fat pink fool is a greedy dead beat who looks out for himself.

I don't see him a good porker like Snowball, he's a good leader and-." Pink began but then let out a painful squeal.

"PINK WHAT'S WRONG?!" The two pigs screamed as everyone on the farm including Snowball came to see what was happening.

"It's time.

Everyone out!" Muriel the goat ordered as everyone left, except for Snowball who was dragged out by Boxer and his friend Benjamin.

In a few short hours, the screaming of Pink stopped and the noise was replace with the sounds of young piglets.

"Snowball, come here and meet your children." Muriel smiled as she came out while the white pig came in.

Napoleon and Squealer were about to come in as well, but was stopped by the goat and Boxer.

"Let Snowball and Pink be alone for the night.

The two deserve to be alone from the near shock they've gotten." Boxer ordered as everyone left except for the black pig who still waited outside.

The leader of Animal Farm came to see his young ones.

One pink boy and one white little girl.

"Look at them, they look so much like you, Snowball, especially your little girl." Pink smiled as pure white pig lied down and smiled at the piglets.

"They look so young, so innocent, so full of potential for the future." Snowball grinned.

"If they are the newest generation of Animal Farm what should we name them?" The light pink pig wondered as the boy let out a loud oink.

"The boy should be named Major after the wisest Porker who started our freedom, bless his soul." Snowball requested as he began to have tears of joy.

"And our daughter should be named Snow, after you for leading the farm.

We wouldn't have been able to bring them such a happy future if it were not for you and I'd probably wouldn't be here and have a family if it weren't for you and Napoleon saving me from that monsters gone, I wouldn't have been here." Pink smiled as she gave the porker a kiss.

* * *

The following months, the young piglets grew big enough to learn about their history.

Little Snow was an energetic and kind pig as her brother only cared for her safety and was stubborn and idealistic as his father.

The two one day wondered into their father's work space to see what he was doing.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" The tiny white pig asked the leader of Animal Farm.

"I'm working on a windmill to give power to the farm animals, sweetie.

You see when I'm done with the plans, we'll make Animal Farm a happy place for all animals." The white pig explained as the two smiled at the idea.

"Yeah!  
I want to help make Animal Farm happy!

Maybe we could also make other stuff too, like stone roads so the animal's feet won't hurt from thorns and brambles" The little one suggest as she hopped up and done while her father let out a chuckle.

"That would make a good idea, Snow." Snowball smiled as he held his children close.

"Father, what was it like before Animal Farm?

Because what I heard from Benjamin that a human took over the farm once." Major asked as he tilt his head.

"Son, daughter, a long time ago, before you two were born, there was an evil man named Mr. Jones.

He harmed, stole, and even killed a great many of us in the past and had a dark heart.

One day pig called Old Major, named after you, shed truth on what would have happen to us in a future and it was not fair to us, he died after that, never regretting being with us one last time .

So one day we gathered together and ran him out of the farm, where he still lives in exile as we speak.

No one knows if he is alive or dead, but as long as you stay here, he can't get you." Snowball explained as he saw Napoleon, giving him an hate filled glare.

"So we made laws at Animal Farm to keep us from turning into him.

Promise me that you give everything to your Farm Animals young and old, big and small, feathery or furry." The white pig asked his children given them a kind look then the black pig a cold look.

"I promise daddy, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Soon winter came in harsh weather, but Snow and Major II were helping out the best they could for the animals.

They manage to find food and water for everyone.

They gave the wheat to Boxer after the cows.

"Thank you both.

Your just like your parents, kind and caring to your Farm Animals.

Did I ever told you the time your father, went face to face against the monster Jones?" Boxer asked.

"He did?

What happened?" Snow asked the horse.

"That evil farmer was about to hurt your mother, but your father Snowball saved her and got a nasty shot in the leg, but luckily I manage to help him." Boxer explained as he and his friend ate the food they brought.

"Wow, dad's very brave." Major smiled as he saw his father holding the plans for the windmill.

"Dad, you finished the windmill plans?" Snow smiled as Pink and Major came to see.

"Indeed I did.

Now I need is their vote and we can give the farm power." Snowball oinked as his beloved gave him a good luck kiss.

"I want you two to help bring water to the chickens.

They ran out of fresh water.

But stay in the farm and let us know if there is sign of Jones.

Do NOT approached him." Their father requested as the two twins nodded and headed to the nearest river.

When they manage to get close to the river they saw it was frozen, but Major's strong sharp, strong fangs shattered the ice and they used the buckets to gather the water.

When they were finished they were ready to head home.

"I hope they do vote for the windmill." Snow hoped as her brother nodded in agreement.

That's when they heard barking and their father screaming for help.

"That's Dad!

He's in trouble!

Come on!" Major shouted as they ran towards the noise.

When they got there, they saw a pack of dogs killing their father.

Major and Snow attack the dogs with great strength, defeating them, and causing them to retreat.

"Father!" Snow scream as she saw Snowball breathing shallowly.

"Snow...

Major...

I'm... glad to see you both..." The white pig smiled weakly as he cough up blood.

"Shh...

Don't try to talk now.

We'll get you help.

We'll help make you feel better." Snow shushed gently.

"Snow get as many leaves as you can." The larger pink pig ordered as his sister nodded.

"No... Point...

I'm... going to die...

Tell Pink I love her and you so very much...

I wish I could see... You... G...Grow..." Snowball moaned as the last breath left him.

"NO!

NO!

Stay with us!

You can't quit now, you can't!" The two demanded as they try to wake him up, but nothing worked, Snowball the former leader of Animal Farm was dead.

Both of his children wailed in misery as they sang the song of freedom so his spirit could hear their song.

They returned with the water and with the body of Snowball.

Pink, their mother wailed in agony of her loves corpse.

"Mother, do you know why father was killed by those beast?" Snow asked as they saw their uncle.

"Your father was suspected as traitor by the other pigs and was forced to death.

I tried to save him from death, but no one would listen.

So I would carry on your father's duty as leader and continue his _great_ idea." Napoleon frowned on the outside, but was happy he was gone.

Then they saw Boxer and Benjamin coming their way and grieved from the lost pig with them.

"Father, we promise we will do everything in our strength to help all animals be equal." Major and Snow vowed as they said their finale goodbyes before burial.


	3. Chapter 3

After the horrible and gruesome death of their wise father Snowball, Pink began to be as quiet as the snow and stayed in her stall of the farm, whimpering to herself.

The twins tried everything to bring her out but to no prevail.

Soon they were both needed to start on the windmill with the help of all the other animals, except their own kind.

It seemed the Snow and Major were the only pigs willing to do the hard work.

IT was good for the two to work because Major was almost as strong as Boxer and more determine to get the work done.

After the shift was done, Snow would go to comfort her mother while Major went with Boxer and Benjamin to continue on the windmill.

They finished with great haste and power flow through the farm, that was gave Pink the heart to step out of the stall to see the world filled with light.

But the three hard workers noticed that their brave leader Napoleon and his pigs were entering the horrible home of the monster Jones.

"Uncle!" Major demanded as he saw the black porker about to enter the room.

"Oh, dear nephew.

What could I do for you?" Napoleon asked as he closed the door on his assistant Squealer as the pig let out a squeal.

"Why are you entering the devil house, against the laws of animal farm?

You know better than anyone to stay away." The larger pig growled at the black porker.

Napoleon gave a snort and growl but then made a fake smile.

"Why we are looking and researching for our animal farm.

We need to know as much as we can." The black pig smiled as he patted his nephew on the shoulder.

"You may pretend to be a great leader, but I know that it was you who killed father and why...

For power...

If you ever harm any of my family and friends, I'll strike you down without mercy." The muscular porker warned the wicked pig.

"I would never harm you or your family, dear boy.

Now you should help keep an eye out for any humans coming by." Napoleon suggested as the dogs were waiting, but Major did not move, he just gave his uncle a hate filled look.

"That wasn't a suggestion, that was an order." The black pig demanded as the dogs began to growl.

The porker snorted in anger and cautiously went with the dogs.

"If you all try to do anything at all, it won't be like last time.

I'll leave more permanent wounds." Major threatened the dogs as they led the way.

They said nothing as the kept watch of any intruders or threats.

He went with the dogs every night at patrol to keep an eye out for any unwanted guest.

Snow one day, noticed the rules of Animal been change.

"Brother!

Brother!

You and mother need to see this!

Someone change the rules!" Snow Yelled as everyone came to see.

The rule had indeed change

**No Animal shall sleep in a bed WITH SHEETS!**

"What's going on?

That sheet thing wasn't there before." Snow demanded from Squealer.

"Of course it was, it is there is it.

Our beloved leader knows this too.

Now everyone get to work, we have a harvest to get to." Squealer huffed as he clapped his hoofs.

Then he saw Pink, the porker widow.

"OH, hello Pink.

I was wondering if you would be interested-"

"No, I am not.

Squealer, I know you as the sniffling, lazy, coward you are.

And my heart will always be with Snowball in life or in death." Pink growled as she left with her daughter to help bring in the harvest.

Squealer gave her from behind a dark look then left for Napoleon.

When the wheat field harvesters reached for the wheat fields, they saw so little wheat to have.

"Oh no.

No no no.

All our wheat...

Gone..." Snow gasped as she turned to see her mother.

"The cold must have killed most of it.

Quickly, we must gather as much as we can and return to animal farm to bring news of this." The pink porker ordered as everyone quickly gathered as much as there was.

They returned to animal farm to bring the news.

"How awful.

No wheat left?" The leader of the hens, Mother Hanna gasped as the farm animals gave worried looks.

Pink nodded in grief of their food.

"Let's hope that the vegetables and fruit survived." Snow prayed as the pigs, with the black porker came in.

"What are you all doing here?

Shouldn't you be gathering wheat by now?" Napoleon demanded.

"There was little wheat left.

This is what we could find.

Everything in the fields is gone." A sheep answered as they showed what was left.

The others came back with the same response.

"Everyone go to bed.

Guards, keep eyes open for foolish trespassers." The leader ordered as the night time came.


	4. Chapter 4

Major watched the stars as the glitter with glamor and beauty.

Wondering if his father was watching from below.

He heard his sister and his mother say goodnight then went to the stalls to sleep and dream.

*Father, I don't know if you can hear me or if you see this right now.

But I make a promise to you to protect them and your memory.* Major II promised in his mind as he went on the patrol.

* * *

The next morning a car was heard through the second strongest animals ears.

A man was coming to Animal Farm!

A man!

The pink porker did not like this.

Neither did the dogs.

* * *

They saw a black contraption enter the place with all the other animals awakening from the dreams and turning to noise that has entered their home.

As the human or Mr. Whymper was about to step out of his ride when Major and the dogs attacked him, causing him to shut his door and ask for help.

Napoleon opened the door to see Mr. Whymper being attack by his own dogs and nephew.

"Oh!

You must be the owner.

* * *

Allow me to introduce myself.

My name is Mr. Whymper of Whymper's company.

Um, could you please call _them_ off?

I am not here to harm anyone, just make trade." Mr. Whymper pleaded as Major let out a growl.

The black hog gave squeal to stop his dogs and Major II to stop.

* * *

The fierce canines stopped as soon their master ordered them to.

Major let out a growl, but hesitantly let the human be, but gave the man a glare.

"Now, may we talk?

Without your scary security?" Mr. Whymper asked as he still kept his eyes on the pink porker.

The leader of Animal Farm nodded as the salesman entered the house.

* * *

Snow and Boxer went to Major to see what was going on.

"What is that fat, greedy, walking bacon is up to now?

Why make deals with humans?" Major demanded.

"I don't know." Snow oinked as she and her brother watched their shadows talked.

"I don't like this." Snow whispered as her best friend, Pearl the hen sat on her head.

* * *

The conversation soon ended in the afternoon.

The man known as Mr. Whymper left with, what appeared to be eggs and some wheat.

All the animals turned to see the black porker that had a basket filled with seeds and bottles.

"Hold on, Napoleon!

What on heaven and earth is gong on hear?

* * *

Why was that man leaving with the eggs and wheat?

Where did you get those seeds and bottles?

Why was he here?" Major demanded.

But Napoleon did not answer and Squealer the assistant came out.

"Comrades, are leader, as wise as he's beloved has decided to trade with the outside world.

* * *

You hens are to make the first trade, all your eggs.

I am sure you are proud of being in this great cause." The cowardly porker smiled as half of the hens protested.

That was the night of the Chickens Uprising.

At night Snow and Major slept in the stalls to hear commotion going on in the hen house and saw pigs fleeing.

Pearl, knowing not to be involved, joined Major and Snow in the stall, saw her sisters fighting for their eggs.

* * *

Pearl the hen had a talent for knowing when things were going to go wrong, knew that soon the tyrant was going to call his hounds.

She was right and most of her sisters who fought in the revolution for their eggs, were slaughtered by the beasts.

All the animals in Animal Farm could do was watch.

Soon it was over and a meeting was called.

The hens who were involved that survived were treated as prisoners by the dogs.

* * *

"Comrades, there are traitors among us.

Involved by Snowball and Jones to destroy Animal Farm!" The black pig shouted.

"That is a load of Ox crap and you know it!

One: Our father was never a traitor!

Two: The hens only attacked because you tried to steal their eggs, you monster!" Major shout, but then sat down when his sister gave a look to stop.

* * *

She did not want to lose her brother like they lost her father.

"Who else is guilty!

Come up and confess!" Napoleon demanded as a sheep, and a goose came up.

"Major!

Your job is to see if the job is done!" The swine ordered as he was forced to go with the dogs to take _care_ of the so called _traitors_ with full work.

* * *

"I am so sorry..." The second strongest animal frowned as the night was tainted with blood.

Then the rules were change to:

**An animal must not kill another animal WITHOUT CAUSE! **

With 'Without Cause' written in blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Major sat alone after the night of the slaughter.

His eyes were filled with grief of the sin he was forced to commit.

The second strongest of animal farm could still hear the death cries of the innocent and the blood that tainted his hooves.

But to add to that trauma of that night was what Napoleon ordered after the execution.

_"The Revolution is now complete._

* * *

_We have no use of that song._

_Singing it is now forbidden, under penalty of death." _

Major could not believe his uncle was that wicked to remove the very last hope of animal farm and the last happy memory of their father, the late Snowball.

Pink and Snow notice Major, sitting alone in the fields, star gazing again.

They always know that when Major was lost and needed guidance, he could always turn to the souls of the night sky to help him.

* * *

Snow wanted to sit next to her brother, but after what happened to the hens, she stopped talking to him.

Pink on the other hand still sees her son the same little piglet she raised with her husband, but she knew that he needed space right now.

They both left for their stall unlike the other pigs who went into the house again, and ate like kings.

Major sighed in the haunted memory of the hens, then returned to the stall.

He stopped when he notice that Squealer was coming into the stall right now.

* * *

"Why hello again, Pink." The fat second in command greeted her with interest.

"What is it that you want now, Squealer?

I told you before that I don't want to see you or my brother.

What you both did was unforgivable." Pink growled in anger.

"Now Pink, must we be so upset right now.

* * *

After all, we all want justice." The horrible swine smiled like nothing was wrong.

"What you both are doing is not justice!

First you took my love, then you force so many to work with little food so you could have all, you tore the rules of Major the first, and force my own son to kill, then finally you took our song of hope.

In my stall you both are not welcome here.

I demand that you leave at once." Pink growled as Squealer huffed.

* * *

"I was only trying to invite you to the house with the other pigs." The fat pig whined.

"I would rather die then enter that unholy place.

What you and Napoleon are doing with our own kind puts us to shame.

Now leave at once before I am force to scar you." Pink threatened with her sharp teeth.

Pink was known as a powerful and strong fighter.

* * *

Squealer know that he would be no match for her.

So he left and returned to the house, not disturbing the others.

"I wish that they only listen to the words of Major.

Speaking of Major, son, I want you to stay away from them, you too Snow.

Our own kind is turning against animal, we may have to leave soon." Their mother warned as they planed out a way of escape wit the other animals.

* * *

The next morning was one to remember as the doves warned of war was coming.

Everyone was afraid of the man that were coming, but there was no time for frights, they needed to prepare for battle.

They soon began to disguise themselves and hid for the surprise attack.

Major was beginning the dog squad as he notice his sister.

"Major, this may be our last day, but-"

* * *

"Then let's make it a good one.

Even if we die, animal farm must live." The Major smiled as he hid in the bushes with his sister.

"But I'm trying to say that-"

"There is no need.

I already know." The pink porker interrupted his sister.

* * *

Snow smiled at her brother as they waited in silence in for the battle to begin.

As the humans were caught off guard, the animals attack with great force and brawled with all their heart.

Pink was able to chase one away, but did not see the other in time to dodge and she was shot by the man.

Napoleon, the brother saw this and called more of the dog forces.

It ended soon and the men fled in terror.

* * *

Major and Snow huffed in exhaustion as they tried to look for their mother when...

*BOOM!*

The windmill in front of the eyes of the hard working animals, was destroyed like nothing.

Boxer was hurt badly, many were dead, and Pink was missing.

The twins looked for there mother, trying to find her in all this destruction.

* * *

When they found her, she was already dead.

The two wept for the loss of another parent.

Many of the animals saw what happened and rushed to pink's body.

"All she wanted was to be with father." Snow cried.

"We can arrange something like that." One of the pigs weakly smiled.

* * *

The black porker saw his sister's body, then turned away, without saying anything.


	6. Chapter 6

With the long and hard work of rebuilding, Snow and Major were still the only pokers that are willing to lend a hoof.

Snow would often of times, help Boxer carry large stones to have him not over use his strength.

She tried to have Boxer rest to have his leg heal, but to no anvil for her words.

Benjamin, Boxer's closest friend, tried as well to help him, and would even stop what he was doing to help Boxer back into the stall.

Major helped as well, by carrying the heaviest of the stone, he was more than happy to lend a hand not for his uncle, but for Boxer.

* * *

With time creaking in, newer generations of pigs were born and were welcomed into the world they lived in.

Napoleon, appointed Snow as the teacher of the young lings to keep her from having contact with her brother when he was working on the windmill.

Squealer made sure that she was always watched while teaching the young to keep her from spreading her ideas to the piglets.

Major knew his uncle would try to keep them apart, they were the children of the very poker who he despised most of all, Snowball.

But that won't stop the power poker from keeping the messages of his departed father strong and alive in his very heart and the heart of many animals.

* * *

The sweat ran down his skin as he hoist the stones high to the windmill, but then they heard the whistle that gave them a break.

But the large and powerful pig kept working with the two others, Benjamin and the injured horse Boxer.

"Boxer, are you sure that you don't need to see Snow?

My sister can give another look at your leg." Major II worried as the leg itself looked very puffy and swelled with a pain and infection.

"I am fine, young one.

* * *

I can still can lift my weight and then some." The strongest horse on animal farm assured the worried pig.

But they were not convince, they also knew that they could not stop this strong horse from doing his work, no matter how hurt he was.

As they kept at there pace of work, it began to drizzle upon the three hard working animals with all it's power.

Lightning filled the sky while Boxer was working hard on lifting a large boulder to the windmill.

"Benjamin, we need to go.

* * *

The storm is getting worse and the lighting is coming in.

BOXER, WE HAVE TO LEAVE!

WE HAVE TO-

No, oh no!" Major gasped at the sight of Boxer's grip slipping.

"Boxer, we're coming.

* * *

Hang on tight!" The donkey shouted as they both rushed to help him with the rope.

Major ran as hard as he could to help the injured horse from loosing his grip on the rope.

But it was not enough.

Boxer lost his grip and the rock came down light the very rain, harming the powerful horse in a horrific way.

"BOXER!" Major and Benjamin screamed in horror as all the animals heard their cries.

* * *

Snow led the way to where the sound came from to see Boxer, lied on the grass, and her brother and Boxer's good friend, staring in horror.

"Out of my way!" Snow shouted as she looked at Boxer.

"He's still alive, but we need to bring him back to the stalls.

I want our strongest to help us carry him, the rest of you gather all my healing supplies.

We need to hurry, now!" Snow ordered as everyone got to work on helping Boxer.

* * *

Major was able to carry Boxer with the others with ease.

Soon he was able to get the care he needed from Snow and Major took responsibility as the muscle for the windmill.

Boxer was hoping like many others to take a very long earned retirement for his years of service for animal farm.

But he and many of the others were wrong.


End file.
